Wound care articles according to the generic part of claim 1 are disclosed, for example, in European patent EP 1507498 and have proven their worth in the care of chronic and highly exuding wounds.
They have an essentially flat shape and are placed in the area of a body wound using suitable means.
Especially when it comes to large wound care articles, it can happen that the affected body region is irregular and exhibits indentations, curves or elevations. An essentially flat wound care article does not conform well to such an anatomy, so that folds or creases form, which the patient can find uncomfortable and which can have a detrimental effect on the efficacy of the wound care article.